<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grades by sunarin___0125</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087173">Grades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarin___0125/pseuds/sunarin___0125'>sunarin___0125</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, OsaSuna Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarin___0125/pseuds/sunarin___0125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exams were coming up, do you have any idea on how pressuring it is always being a straight A student and suddenly failing everything?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please don't copy and paste onto any other platforms. I am aware some of you have stolen my work from wattpad and am very disappointed.</p><p>For people who found me on ao3, my wattpad acc is "sunarin0125___" huhu</p><p>i have many other OsaSuna fics, including sum smut ones-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>End terms were near, Suna Rintarou, would usually be confident in his grades. Well not until midterms. He failed, and not fail as in ‘I failed a subject fail’, it’s a ‘I passed 1 and failed everything’ kind of fail.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Japanese-92.5%<br/>
English-50%<br/>
Geography-42%<br/>
History-31.5%<br/>
Math-48%<br/>
Science-32%<br/>
Biology-59%<br/>
P.E-96.5%<br/>
Art-80.5%<br/>
(60% is the average mark needed to pass)<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
{I’ll be honest, i failed everything except for english c’:}<br/>
Stressed and terrified were the two feelings he felt everyday. It was unfair, he worked hard, really hard. How the hell did he get shitty grades.</p><p>“Am I shocked, yes. I don’t get it, was there something you didn't get?”</p><p>“No ‘Samu, I just-”</p><p>That was it. It’s his limit. Suna started crying softly, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. It was pressuring. He told Osamu everything, from how his parents pressured him to work harder to how he didn’t want to continue living like this.</p><p>“Rin...I know it’s hard for you but don’t talk about dying, you have a long way to go.”</p><p>“I...But-”</p><p>“No buts Rin. I’ll help. You just have to bare for another year and a half and you can move out, get a job, live with me. Ok?”</p><p>“Kay…”</p><p>Of course it was fucking pressuring, how would you feel if your parents would send you to a boarding school far far away with no technology at all just because you fucked up your grades? Exactly. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
13days before exams</p><p>It was another awful day. Suna woke up from that god damn alarm of his and changed into his uniform tiredly. He studied till 1am and had to wake up at 4am. He grabbed his stuff and went to the kitchen downstairs to get something to drink before heading out.</p><p>“Why are you so late? It’s almost 5! You still have the nerves to make something to eat?”</p><p>Something he wanted to avoid, mom. One of the reasons he wanted to get out of the house as fast as possible. “Sorry, I’ll be going now.” His mom carried on nagging at him till he left the house. </p><p>Suna fast walked towards the train station and waited for the train.</p><p>“Hello? Where are you? The train is coming in 4 minutes.” Osamu spoke from the other line.</p><p>“Eh? I’m already here. Where are you?” </p><p>“Wait wait, I think i see you.”</p><p>Osamu ended the call and called out for Suna.</p><p>“Hey!” he ran over to Suna and immediately realized how bad he looked.</p><p>“Woah woah woah. Did you sleep?”</p><p>“Is it that bad?”</p><p>Osamu nodded his head and Suna took out his phone, he opened his camera and looked at himself, he never noticed this in the morning but he realized it now. Those eyebags were bad and sort of noticeable. Just as Osamu wanted to say something, the train arrived and Atsumu caught up just in time. Suna caught up on his sleep while Osamu took out his phone and started playing some music while Atsumu just started taking random instagram stories.</p><p>They reached the train station near the school and started walking, it was almost 6 when they reached the school gym. Kita was already in there playing with his own shoelaces while Aran and Ginjima were setting up the nets, the others were warming up and some weren’t there yet. </p><p>“Morning!”</p><p>Kita said in his usual kind tone, the three of them greeted kita back and Kita immediately noticed Suna’s eyebags. Just as Suna thought he didn’t have to hear Kita scold him about his personal health,</p><p>“Suna, were you up studying again last night?”</p><p>Suna froze and Osamu looked at him, giving him the, ‘tell the truth’ look to Suna. He turned around to look at Kita and the whole gym was looking at them. </p><p>“Oh my...Rin, I want to talk to you after morning practice. Go change first.” </p><p>Kita looked sad, he didn’t like his kouhai doing this. Studying till late at night wasn’t healthy, not at all in his opinion. </p><p>Practice went on, Osamu would spike every toss he got from his twin, Suna slacked a bit and didn’t block the balls properly, expected as his whole body ached. Poor thing couldn’t even serve properly. “Suna-kun, why don't you rest for today, you don’t look too well…”Akagi Michinari, their team libero, said. Kita agreed and Suna sat out of the other practice matches until it was time to head to class. </p><p>“Oi, you have to see Kita-san. Don’t forget.”Atsumu said as Suna walked out of the locker room. Osamu rolled his eyes at Atsumu and went out with Suna. </p><p>“You’ll be fine, this is the first time Kita is going to talk to you alone right?”</p><p>“Mhm…”</p><p>“I’ll wait for you.”</p><p>Suna nodded his head and walked out of the gym, Kita was already there and he followed him to the back of the gym. It was rude to eavesdrop so Osamu stayed where he was and saw everyone leaving the gym.<br/>
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~<br/>
“Suna…You know studying till late at night is useless right?”</p><p>Suna looked at the ground and said nothing. </p><p>“Study smart, not hard buddy. Take it easy on yourself, it’ll be useless if you study till so late, your brain won’t absorb anything. What time do you wake up?”</p><p>“4…”</p><p>Kita was taken aback. How many hours of sleep did this guy get?... Kita thought.</p><p>“Rintarou...I really hope you take my advice, open up ok? Just know you can rant to me if you want. I bet Osamu would listen too.”<br/>
Suna nodded his head and Kita tiptoed to pet his head. </p><p>“Class is starting, I’ma go. See you later rin!”<br/>
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~<br/>
Kita ran past Osamu and Suna slowly walked from behind.</p><p>“Yo! How was it?”</p><p>“Nothing special. Just him telling me to sleep earlier.”</p><p>“Oh. You really should though.”<br/>
Suna nodded his head again and walked to class with Osamu.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
“tarou…”</p><p>“rintarou…”</p><p>“SUNA RINTAROU!”</p><p>Suna rubbed his eyes and realized he was in class.</p><p>“S-sorry…”</p><p>Some girls started laughing but Suna couldn’t care less. He continued to listen to Math and all those boring math problems, waiting for the first bell to recess to ring.</p><p>*bell rings*</p><p>“Ok, for today's homework, two questions. Each question has 4 parts, each part has 5 questions. I want my homework by tomorrow. Or else, discipline office. That’s it. If you listened to class today, they wouldn't be a problem for you, unlike someone -she said as she stared at Suna and some of the students giggled a bit- who slept during my class. Class dismissed!”</p><p>The teacher walked out of the classroom and students started eating their lunch while some chatted. Suna wanted to eat, well, before he realized he didn’t pack lunch. Just great he thought to himself. Osamu took his lunch and sat beside Suna, “No food?” he guessed. </p><p>“Yeah...I was ‘late’ today so i didn’t have time to get myself anything. My mom was getting annoying too.”</p><p>“Ouch, damn I hate that bitch.”</p><p>“So do I.”</p><p>Osamu took out some onigiris and handed it to Suna. He ate it hungrily as he was having a bit of gastric already. “Never ate breakfast too?” Suna shook his head and continued<br/>
eating the onigiris. </p><p>“Did you copy any of the notes-” as Osamu looked over, his heart felt like it skipped a beat when he saw that adorable face of Suna’s he had never realized his whole entire life. How the heck is he so...</p><p>“Samu? You’ve been staring for a long time...I know it’s bad but…”</p><p>“O-oh! S-sorry!”</p><p>He snapped out of his own thoughts and suddenly remembered the jelly sticks, Suna’s favourites were jelly sticks, those little stick packets of jelly, Suna loved them. But his parents wouldn’t allow him to get any.</p><p>“Grow up, you're not a kid anymore.”</p><p>Osamu walked back to his bag and got out a packet and handed it to Suna. He immediately opened it, he missed those jelly sticks after all. </p><p>“How did you know?” Suna said as he quickly opened one.</p><p>“You doodled jelly sticks in my notebook 2 weeks back, while we were calling on facetime a few nights ago, your mom scolded you for eating jelly sticks remember?”</p><p>“Oh...right.” </p><p>Random topics came up and they decided to study at night again.</p><p>“My house or yours?”</p><p>“You know how my mom is.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Stay over.”</p><p>“Kay.”</p><p>The bell rang and they quickly cleaned up. Class continued and Suna would doze off halfway through no matter what and Osamu would kick his chair. At the end of the day, they had practice, Suna got to skip so he went home. </p><p>Suna took the long train ride back to the station near his house and walked home. His dad was out for work and his mom was probably home. It was going to be another 2 hours and a half till Osamu comes.</p><p>Suna entered the password to the door lock and entered. He put his shoes on the shoe rack and said “I’m home…” The house was quiet. Too quiet. “Mom?” No reply. He shrugged it off and understood when he entered his room. Suna was speechless. His ipad and Apple pen laid on the floor, broken. He quickly put his bag down on the floor and looked at the condition his ipad was in. One word, unfixable. Who would do this… Tears started to roll down Suna’s eyes, he saved up for a long time to get that ipad. “You finally found out.”his mom stood at his door smirking, proud of what she did. “M-mom...H-how could you?...” It may be just an ipad to all of us, but that, was a piece of Suna’s life. All his drawings, his notes he took so long on. But he couldn’t talk back. Something inside him kept him from doing it.  </p><p>“Be lucky I haven’t smashed that Laptop of yours. If it wasn’t for all this technology you have, you would have Aced your midterms!” She stepped on the ipad once more and it was definitely broken. She slammed Suna’s door as she walked out, leaving Suna devastated. He took his now broken ipad and apple pen and put it in his drawer. He swept away the little remains of the screen glass and showered. By the time he was done with everything, it was already 5:48pm. Osamu would arrive sooner or later. </p><p>Suna didn’t bother to dry his hair, he put on an oversized t and some shorts, he couldn’t care less. All those drawings he took a long time on, were all gone. Gone as in gone and i won’t get it back gone. There was an aching in his chest. It was painful. He cried a little and eventually cried himself to sleep.<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Osamu rushed home after practice so Atsumu ran with him, they both took a cab home instead of the train today. Osamu felt like something was wrong, very wrong. </p><p>“Oh my god, why are we rushing again?”</p><p>“Shut yer trap, something happened to Suna, I can feel it.”</p><p>“Yeesh, you can feel that and you can’t even feel it when i'm sad, hmph!”</p><p>“Would ya shut up for once?!”</p><p>“Chileeee, anyways. You both, blind.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Wow, you are interested in what i'm about to say~~~”</p><p>“Ugh, then don’t say it.”</p><p>“Fine fine, can’t you tell? You both. Love. Each. Other~~~~”</p><p>“Stop, no we don’t”</p><p>“Yes you do my dear brother.”</p><p>“Piss off dipshit!”</p><p>“Nuh-uh. Not till you guys get together.”</p><p>The car reached the front of both their house and Osamu sprinted into the house, leaving Atsumu to pay. In less than a minute, he ran out of the house, all the way to his beloved- ahem i meant- Suna’s house. He ran for a good 5 minutes and reached the Rintarou’s. </p><p>‘Enter from the back, 0125 is my code, use it.’</p><p>He walked to the back of the house and climbed through the fence, walked past the pool and to the back door, he entered the code and quietly closed the door. He sneaked through the kitchen and walked up the stairs to Suna’s room. He entered the room and closed it.</p><p>“Rin? Sunarin?”<br/>
He looked to the bed and saw Suna, cuddled up in his sheets.”</p><p>“RinRin, wake up.”he lightly shook Suna and saw that his eyes and nose were red, crying was the first word that came to mind. He carried on trying to wake him up but it just never worked. He gave up and went to take a shower. </p><p>He came out of the bath not long after and Suna probably moved a bit, his t shirt exposed his shoulders a bit and it looked so soft. Osamu quickly dried his hair and sat on Suna’s king sized bed. It’s not like he’s never slept in the same bed as Suna. In fact, Osamu does it every time Suna is in need of comfort. He would cuddle him until he falls asleep, play with his hair. Kisses? Yeah, a few times. No, they aren’t dating. Weird huh. He kissed the crook of Suna’s neck before covering him with a blanket. </p><p>“Rin...I really like you...I just don’t know how to tell you. I don’t want to ruin our friendship you know…Ugh this is frustrating.” he sits up and crosses his legs together. Little did he know, Suna was awake ever since he started kissing his neck. </p><p>“I like you too idiot…”<br/>
he managed to quietly say. But it was enough for Osamu to hear him. </p><p>“Rin?! You were awake this whole time?!” Suna sat up and his shirt hung loosely over his shoulder. </p><p>“Mhm…”</p><p>Suna rubbed his eyes and looked at Osamu. Adorable… he thought as he looked back at Suna. </p><p>They both leaned in and started slowly kissing, a short kiss turned into a make out session. Osamu licked Suna’s bottom lip and he gladly gave entrance, he savoured every part of Suna’s mouth until he ran out of breath. Suna lightly patted Osamu’s shoulders, needing a breather. Suna’s flushed face was the cutest thing ever. Osamu caressed Suna’s soft face and gave him a peck on the forehead. </p><p>“Let’s study now? Then, jelly sticks.”<br/>
Suna’s eyes glistened at the thought of jelly sticks. He nodded his head and they both went over to Suna’s table and started studying.<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------<br/>
For the past two weeks, they studied hard, end terms came in a blink of an eye and passed. The results came in 4 days after exams, Suna and Osamu passed everything, which was a relief. </p><p>Suna sat on Osamu’s lap while scrolling through his phone, finally getting the relaxation he deserves. </p><p>“Babe?”</p><p>“‘Babe’?”</p><p>“Is it ok if i call you that?”</p><p>“Sure...I don’t mind.”</p><p>“Can i ask you something?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Why were you crying that day?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Rin,don’t lie.”</p><p>“The day you finally confessed?”</p><p>“Yeah, that day.”</p><p>Suna got off his bed and unlocked the drawer. He motioned for Osamu to go over so he did. </p><p>“Oh my…”</p><p>“Yeah, she smashed it.”</p><p>“I-...I’m sorry baby.” he said as he gave Suna a quick peck on the lips, leaving him flustered. </p><p>“We’ll get you a new one. Cuddles?”</p><p>“Kay.”</p><p>They got on the bed and slowly cuddled to sleep.<br/>
{End~}</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>